gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Courners, Gravenhurst
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Gravenhurst | subdivision_type2 = CMA | subdivision_name2 = Archemedes | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1952 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 8.54 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1557 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = 74.74 | population_change_from = Spring 2009 | population_est = 2000 | pop_est_as_of = 2014 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Village of Courners, or simply known as Courners, is a village in Gravenhurst Region in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The village is located just north of Donsley. Most of the town is located within the Archemedes CMA. The village is one of the smallest municipalities (excluding Police Villages) in Gravenhurst Region in terms of area, at 8.54 km squared. The village is mainly comprised of two communities, Courners South and Courners North. History In 1750, when the population began to spread east, townships were divided into rectangular parcels. Towns like Donsley and Lisi and Wellington were created as a result. However, just north of Donsley, there is an Aboriginal settlement named Devonshire, and hence, a parcel shaped like a triangle was left out, unzoned and ungoverned. It was not until 1952 before this unzoned land became the Village of Corners, as its boundaries form sharp corners due to its triangular shapes. For some reason, a government official, when typing the official document for the Gravenhurst Region Government, typed Corners as "Courners". The mistaken spelling hence became the town's official name. There are still pieces of evidences that the town was originally named Corners, but most of the signs show that the town is named as "Courners". Ever since 1958, when the king abolished the legal status of village, Courners have been wanting to switch its status to a township. However, the village, until this date, still have not reached a consensus, and therefore, the legal status of village is kept until today. A similar situation also applies to Arithmetic. Town Facilities (GRT) system map showing the service in Donsley and Village of Courners.]] The town has no railway stations, but it has a bus terminal just north of the Courners South community. The terminal is in service during Monday to Friday, from 6 am to 9 pm. As of December 2008, GRT Routes 33 and 37 serve the town. Historically, Route 34 also served the town but discontinued due to low ridership. In March 2010, Route 34 was re-extended to serve the new community of Senate, located in the southernmost tip of the township. Economy There are not many economic activities in the town except for the small-town style shops along Courners South Parkway. Townspeople either work in these shops, the bus terminal, or commute to nearby bigger cities such as Lisi, Donsley, and Archemedes. Demography The town is the 23rd largest in the region out of 37 municipalities. The town is home to 513 people in December 2008. It experienced an 8.3% growth since July 2008. On February 18, 2009, the municipal officials estimate that the town has a population of 600. The estimation was updated on the welcome signs located on the borders of Courners. Nearby Municipalities * North: Wellington * East: Lisi * South: Donsley * West: Devonshire Category:Gravenhurst Region Category:Archemedes Census Metropolitan Area